A Hell of a Time
by Amorllan
Summary: Seventeen year old Isabella Swan, Bella as she likes to be called, moves to Forks, WA to live with her father, Charlie, after her mother, Renee, remarries without her knowledge. While in Forks, Bella meets the Cullen's and discovers that they have a secret, one that's supernatural, but unbeknownst to the Cullen's, she has a secret too. Rated M as a precaution. OOC/AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Prologue**_

I walked, slowly, into the ballet studio, a place I had not been inside since my mother made me take classes back when I was eight. A lot of things were different then; my balance and coordination gave me more than my own fair share of scrapes and bruises, but now…

My blood seared its way through my veins. The anger at the outright challenge issued to me and my new family had me seeing red. The hunter's ploy, saying he had my mother, failed as soon as he tried to coerce me into his trap. I knew where Renee was even if he thought otherwise… I have always known where my parents were, I could always sense their locations, even as a child… Plus…

"**Hello, Bella… It's been too long since we last parted…"**

James has hunted me once before… I smiled, a devilish little smile, as I turned to him.

**"James…"**

He flinched; I saw it, the tiniest, and most minuscule little twitch. I knew what surprised him; I could see it from my peripheral vision in the mirrors around me, my normally chocolate brown eyes were glowing. I wanted to laugh out loud, no wonder I was seeing red…

I watched him as he brought the video camera into view, a full out grin, filled with arrogance, upon his face. He thought he had the upper hand in this situation, how wrong could he be…

**"I thought I would tape our session this time… You may have gotten lucky during our 'first' encounter, but once I saw you with your new 'family' I knew I had you this time."**

My hands behind my back, a look of complete innocence upon my face, I slowly began to walk towards him,

**"Yes…"** I began, smiling up at him, **"I do believe I will want physical proof of your demise… If not for the reassurance that you will finally be nothing more than ash, then to at least give me amusement, every time I watch it, as I hear your screams…"**

The smile left his face…

I let the fire consume me…

**A/N: Let's get this started, shall we? Feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to announce: This is my first fanfic, regular reviews and constructive criticism are welcome.**

**Also, there will be a small scene that could be seen as a sexual situation.  
**

**I do not own Twilight.**

_**Chapter One**_

"_Twenty years…"_

"_What was that, father?"_

"_Twenty years…"_

"_I fail to understand what it is you are trying to say…"_

"_Twenty years is the length of time I will allow you to experience the living world, to 'grow up' in a human body, to learn, to live… to…"_

"_I do not…" _

"_Silence, Arabella… I have decided…"_

"_You do not care what it is that I want?"_

"_That is not it... I want you to discover… to find… what it is that you want…"_

"_Very well, father, I will do as you say; if only to appease you for the time being…"_

"_You are my first born, Isa, the strongest, fastest and most controlled of your siblings… All I am asking is for you to give up everything for a chance at a normal existence. You would go through a rebirth, born to a set of human parents… they will raise you as they see fit, for you will be their child… upon your fourteenth year, your abilities _**may**_ begin to manifest and _**if**_ they should, they will continue to do so until your eighteenth year… Use your abilities as you will… or do not… Make mistakes, learn from the experiences… What is the phrase? Live a little…"_

"_And you really wish for me to do this task for you?"_

"_I wish for you to do this for yourself… I wish for you to be happy, my daughter…"_

"_But I am-"_

"_Not happy… I have seen it in your eyes, your posture… You can hide nothing from me child… You long for something more… I sense it… I know not what it is, but I… I know that what you seek will come to you during your time as a human…And you will finally be whole…"_

"_I will do as you ask… But know this…"_

"_Yes, Isa?"_

"_I'll miss you, Daddy…"_

"_I will miss you as well… My little girl…"_

* * *

Have you ever had a dream, where the scenes, the sounds, everything is so crystal clear, that it's like a fresh memory replaying itself inside your head? I have… but my problem… I've never met the man in my dreams, nor do I know why he calls me Arabella… Isa… or daughter.

All my dreams as of late have been that way though, since my fourteenth birthday, when things started to change… when I started to change.

I allowed a sigh to escape me as I contemplated my reasons for my current voyage: The years of acting as the parent when I, myself, was in fact the child. From as early as I can remember, I always had to hold my mothers hand, going with her on her little bouts of 'sudden inspiration'.

Pottery, Karate, Sky-Diving, yeah… I fainted on that one, but in my defense, I was eleven at the time… various religious pursuits, Wicca, Supernatural, Fantasy, Science-Fiction… Needless to say, Renee was never one to stick with one 'hobby' for too long.

The age of twelve, the age Renee obviously considered me old enough to go out and fend for myself in the world, was when the men started showing up. At first there was only one every other month, but then it turned to every month, then turned to a new guy every other week, then every week… see where I'm going? There was a different guy for every day of the week. Most of the times, Renee would go out with them to wherever, but then they would come back to the house afterward… The noise kept me awake at night…

It was getting closer to the time when I would go up to visit my dad, Charlie. Six weeks out of the year was all I ever got to see him, but on the positive… I got to go up to Washington, where he lives, and away from Renee and her entourage of men. I remember that dad and I would get into various things. Sometimes, he'd go fishing and I'd tag along. Now, I didn't have the same enthusiastic focus that he did to just sit there and fish, but I'd take a book or two to read or I would play in the water, just as long as I was with him.

Sometimes, one of dad's friends would come with us. William Black was his name, or to friends and family, Billy. Now, he was a good man, I could tell, but there was just something about him, his eyes, that held some unknown secret. I didn't really like it, and even worse, sometimes his son, Jacob, would come along with us. I never wanted to go when he went, the look in his eyes whenever he stared at me made me feel uncomfortable but, I wanted to spend time with dad, so I made myself suffer.

It was during the first week of summer vacation of my twelfth year that Renee told me I wouldn't be going to dads. She gave me ridiculous reasons, from wanting to spend time with me, to the price of plane tickets, to dad not wanting me to come up because he would be busy. When I decided to call and talk to dad, she flipped and said he wasn't accepting calls because he had already informed her that he would be working.

I didn't believe her, but I didn't challenge her either.

After I turned thirteen, Renee turned even more promiscuous and adventurous… Two of the numerous men that she allowed to frequent her bed discovered one another, and disturbingly, hit it off well… They began taking her out together. Some nights, they would stay out all night, or returned to one of the men's dwellings, I didn't know, and I didn't care, I actually got sleep those nights, but most nights, they did return to her bed…

When I turned fourteen…

"**Attention passengers of Flight Four Nineteen, Seattle, Washington, please head to Gate Seven, boarding will commence in fifteen minutes."**

Oh! That's my flight. I grabbed my duffel bag, which was filled with a couple books, four sets of clothes and undergarments, my I pod, and a sock filled with the money I have acquired over the years, the essentials.

When I finally made it through the crowded second level and reached gate seven, they were already boarding. I approached the door and handed the attendant my ticket, receiving a boarding pass in its place. This familiar routine was embedded into me from the previous years of visiting dad, like riding a bike. Even with the five year gap, it wasn't too different, just heightened security still from Nine-Eleven.

I kept my bag in my lap when I finally reached my seat, thankfully, it was by the window and not the aisle, the rather portly gentleman in that seat looked as if he was going to be frequenting the restroom, with his excessively sweaty brows and shifty movements. I think someone's breakfast isn't agreeing with them…

So, where was I? Ah, fourteen. My life started changing that year, for the better I might add. I grew out of my clumsiness and started to develop better coordination. I think I can safely say, I finally started into the woman I was supposed to be.

Fifteen was a weird year, but still a good one, I felt stronger and more agile. Renee's horde of sexual partners died down considerably; I began sleeping less and less, so I started sneaking out at night.

Sixteen… I developed temper problems and Renee became the target of most of the time. She left for a few days after a particularly bad argument, but came back as hateful as ever. I had an increased body temper for a few short months, I felt like I was on fire… I also had a crazy reality check that year…

I turned seventeen back in September, it's January now. These past couple months… I just feel like I understand people better, I can tell whether or not if they're being 'real' with me.

Oh! I learned something interesting just this last week… evidently Renee had gone and gotten herself married last year when she had ran off for a few days. Yep… She's been Renee Dwyer for over a year now… didn't even tell me when it happened… didn't invite me to her wedding… didn't tell me she was seriously dating someone…

And people say I can be a bitch…

So here I am… on a plane up to Seattle, Washington… I guess it's time to spend some time with my dad, Charlie…

* * *

The plane ride took forever in my opinion. I spent the majority of the trip pondering whether or not I could have ran the distance faster than the damn plane could fly…

I was walking into the Seattle-Tacoma Airport and wondering how well dad had aged when I realized that I hadn't even called to let him know I was coming, however, when I walked out the front entrance and saw him standing there by his cruiser, I wasn't too surprised… Oh, right… my dad is the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington... I need to get my own car...

Dad's arms were crossed and he had a disappointed look on his face as I approached.

"**Really, Isabella, running away? Your mother was hysterical…"**

I sighed and shook my head as I studied the side walk, I expected this,

"**I highly doubt that, dad… She hasn't cared about anything I've done for years. She probably only called because she wanted you to think she still gave a damn…"**

He shook his head and exhaled,

"**But still, running away…"**

I looked up at him quickly, letting my anger get the better of me,

"**I didn't run away! Running away implies leaving a home that no longer appeals to you… that house hasn't been my home since before I turned ten! I was the parent, not 'Mom'! I did the chores: the cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, the shopping… What the fuck was she doing? Running off doing her stupid hobbies, going out with random men every night of the week… I didn't even learn about Phil, let alone that she was married to him until last week! So, I didn't run away from home, dad… I came home…"**

The last part came out as a whisper and I was crying by the time I was done with my rant… Dad just stood there, I could sense shock and then anger from him. I glanced up at him, his face was red, his lips were pursed and he was staring off to the side. He's always been harder to read, than Renee… He closed his eyes, finally moving, he pinched the bridge of his nose, inhaling deeply… exhaling…

Shaking his head he dropped his arms and looked at me,

"**She… She didn't even tell you that she married the guy?"**

"**I didn't even know that she was seriously dating someone…"**

I responded softly.

"**So, she didn't invite you to wedding?"**

"**No… I literally found out last week… And that was the last straw… I decided that I had had enough of her and her stupidity… So, I thought… that… maybe…"**

I was not prepared… Suddenly being engulfed by a person twice my size… He hugged me to him, held me, wouldn't let go…

"**Of course… Of course you can live with me, Bells! Oh, god, finally… I've got my baby girl back…"**

I smiled the biggest smile I have smiled in a very long time… I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back, but only with enough force to make him believe I was still just his 'normal' seventeen year old daughter.

"**Thank you, dad…"**

"**Anytime, baby girl, anytime… god… I've wanted to get you back for so long… I didn't know what to do… You used to visit every year, but then you stopped… I thought you hated coming up…"**

"**NO!"**

My sudden outburst kind of scared both of us, we jumped at the sound, but I had to set the record straight,

"**No… I didn't hate coming up here, dad… I love it up here. I love the green of the forests, the smell of the sea, I admit, I'm going to miss the sun, but that's a small sacrifice compared to being happy… Mom was the one that hated me coming up; the six weeks I would be up here, nothing got done down there. The house was always beyond filthy when I got back and she was always complaining about the prices of plane tickets…"**

My face was buried in his chest, his scent was… unique. He smelled of pine cones… oranges… sea salt… and, I gave a slight laugh, gun powder, and there was a slightly more feminine smell as well...

"**What's got you laughin' now?"**

I looked up at him from my position in his arms,

"**You smell like home, dad…"**

He looked at me a little wide-eyed, before smiling and responding,

"**Welcome home, Bells…"**

I gave a slight giggle,

"**I love you, daddy."**

"**I love you, too, baby…"**

He kissed my forehead before stepping back,

"**Now, let's get to gettin', I'm gonna need to make a few calls when we get to the house."**

I sat my bag in the backseat and we loaded into the cruiser. A good portion of the drive back to Forks was in comfortable silence, I only broke that silence after dad's millionth glance,

"**Why do you keep looking at me like that, dad?"**

He looked sheepish, as if he hadn't thought that I would catch him,

"**Ah, sorry, Bells… it's just, you look good, I mean gorgeous even, baby girl, and I'm trying to remember where all my shotguns are…"**

I burst into laughter,

"**DAD! Why in the world would you need to find your shotguns?"**

He glanced over at me and spoke in a serious voice,

"**To keep all the boys away from you…"**

I stopped laughing and contemplated his words; there was a double meaning behind them. He almost has me again, and he's afraid to lose me, no matter in what way.

"**I'm not going anywhere, daddy."**

"**Good… 'Cause I'm not lettin' you go this time…"**

We sat in peaceful silence for a short while; we were only a few miles outside of Forks when I decided to start my interrogation,

"**So, what have you been into lately, dad? You're looking pretty healthy and fit. Are you eating right? Seeing anyone?"**

He blushed, such a deep shade of crimson that I couldn't keep the smile from my face or the joy from my voice,

"**Oh my god! What's her name?"**

His blush intensified as he rubbed the back of his neck,

"**Well, uh… you see, Bells… um…"**

I couldn't resist reaching over and patting him on his shoulder,

"**It'll be okay, dad, breathe… get the sentence out when you can think properly…"**

His face blanked, only for a second, before shaking his head slightly, taking a breath and then glancing towards me.

"**I've been seeing a woman from the reservation for several months now, her name is Michelle Call. She has a boy, about two years younger than you, named Embry. He and another boy are good friends with Billy's boy, Jake. You remember Billy and Jake, don't you?"**

It took all my willpower to keep the revulsion from my voice when I answered, when he said the boys name…

"**Yes, I think I can recall your best friend and his son."**

"**Please, don't do that."**

"**What are you referring to?"**

"**That! That voice… You've always used that tone when it comes to 'him'; he's a good boy, Bells, Billy has had absolutely no problems with him, especially not since Sarah died…"**

Sarah… I think that was Billy's wife's name.

"**Sarah…"**

"**Passed away four years ago in a car accident, the same accident that put Billy in a wheelchair."**

I've missed quite a lot these past five years. Despite the discomfort I felt when around the Black's, I still couldn't push away the heartache of the tragedy that befell their family.

"**Jake's been helping in any way possible to make it easier on Billy, but it hasn't been easy by himself."**

"**By himself? I thought Billy had two daughters as well?"**

"**Rachel and Rebecca are gone."**

"**What? When?"**

"**Becca's up in Seattle, going to UW, and Rach is in Hawaii, married to some surfer she met on her graduation trip."**

I exhaled in relief,

"**You need to be a little clearer when you phrase things, I thought Billy had lost them as well."**

We were just entering Forks; the Welcome sign hit me with a sense of nostalgia.

"**In a way, he did lose them… Neither call, nor write, they don't come back to visit."**

"**That's just not right."**

He gave me an odd glance,

"**But I do understand where Billy's coming from when he tells me about their lack of communication… I felt like I had lost you…"**

It broke my heart to hear him say that, but he was right, I could have called him anyway, instead of just allowing Renee to get her way.

"**I'm sorry, dad…"**

"**No, no… I understand, your mother fed you a bunch of bullshit… just like she fed me…"**

I whipped my head towards him,

"**What?"**

"**She told me that you didn't want to come up anymore, that you hated Forks. I tried to reason with her, to let me talk to you, but she said you didn't want to talk. I tried to see if you wanted to go on vacation somewhere away from Forks, since she said you hated it, but she said that you didn't want to go anywhere with me."**

I had to calm myself; I could feel my control slipping. I was going to have to go for a run later.

"**I cannot believe that she would-"**

"**Why cant you? You know your mother, she's a bitch."**

As angry as I was at Renee, dad's comment made me laugh and smile,

"**Yeah, that she is…"**

* * *

We pulled up in front dad's two-story house just after four. Memories of all the wonderful times I had here as a child raced through my head. The light breeze, the smell in the air, the gray clouds… this was home. I smiled as we walked through the front door.

**"Make yourself comfortable, Bells, your rooms still there, everything in its place. Not much food in the cupboards, so we'll have to go shoppin'. I usually eat at the diner or at Michelle's, so…"**

** "So, dad…"**

I let a mischievous smile grace my face,

"**Oh lord…"**

"**Hey! None of that now… Tell me about her…"**

His face went blank again, what is up with that? He shook his head slightly, and then a light shade of red once again flooded his cheeks; he rubbed the back of his neck, before finally clearing his throat,

"**Well… we met through Jake and Embry. I was down at Billy's catchin' a game, Embry and Quil were hangin' with Jake, and Michelle stopped in to pick up Em and to help with some parts that Embry was getting' from Jake for a bike, and when she walked in, I just…"**

He let out a puff of air,

"**She made me lost for words… And, somethin' in the back of my head just told me to get my ass up and to give her a hand. After we got the parts in the trunk of her car, I gave her my number, told her, if she needed anything to give me a call…"**

He wasn't even looking at me anymore, too lost in his reminiscence. His mouth was in a permanent smile,

"**She called the very next day, asked me if I could help with some cabinets that were comin' loose. I got down there 'round noon, Embry was in school. She made some lunch while I secured the cabinets, and we just talked for a little while. She was originally from the Makah Reservation, but came down to La Push when she discovered she was pregnant, and seein' as Em's father was from the tribe…"**

"**Did she tell you-"**

"**Yeah… but I promised her I wouldn't-"**

"**Then, ignore my question, dad, I don't want to cause any trouble between you two."**

"**Right, well, she called me for miscellaneous things over that first month, but…"**

There's that goofy grin again,

"**It was when she called for no reason other than to talk and have company that it started to turn towards something more… at least, I think… You know I'm not real knowledgeable on this stuff-"**

"**Right, right, lets keep with the good stuff!"**

He glared playfully at me,

"**We got serious, started dating about four months ago. I'd go down and have dinner with her and Embry, or if Em was stayin' over at Jake's, we'd go out, dinner and a movie, then we'd go back to her place and just enjoy each others company-"**

"**EW! TMI, dad!"**

"**Wha-"**

He had a confused expression on his face before it finally clicked, the deepest shade of crimson washed over his cheeks,

"**Wha- Now- That's not what I meant!"**

I couldn't keep the laughter in. My sides and stomach began to ache from laughing so hard,

"**I… was… just… kidding… dad…"**

I had to wipe my eyes; they were tearing up from my laughter. Dad huffed, and shook his head,

"**Anyway… I need to make a few calls: Social Services, I need to figure out what I gotta do to get you; I need to find an attorney, just in case; and should everything go well, I'm gonna need to sign you up for school."**

"'**Kay, dad, I'm gonna head up and throw my bag in my room."**

"**Alright."**

My room was exactly how dad said it would be: everything in its place… even the Disney Princess comforter that was fitted to the small twin size bed… I sighed as I set my duffel bag on the floor beside my desk by the window, my ancient computer set upon the top. There wasn't any dust covering anything, none floating in the air. Had dad kept my room clean in hopes I would one day _change my mind_?

I doubt I could ever forgive my mother for the things she did to get her way. She wanted a slave to do her bidding... I did for the most part, so I doubt I'll be able to forgive myself either.

Dad's voice rose slightly, otherwise I wouldn't have listened in on the phone conversation,

"**-No. She told me that she was tired of her mother's constant lying and manipulation. So, yes, in a sense, she did run away. She had hopped on a plane and came here."**

"**_And what had her mother said? You stated that she called you, correct?"_**

"**Renee had called me around eight, eight-thirty this morning and acted so hysterical, that I didn't know what was goin' on. Once I understood that she said that Bella had ran away, I took a wild guess and prayed, hoping that I knew what my daughter would do. So, I drove to Sea-Tac Airport. I only had to wait maybe forty-five minutes and there she was, walked right out the front."**

"_**Okay, Mr. Swan, you stated that Isabella has expressed interest in moving to Washington. As her father, are you in agreement with her wish? Do you want to file a motion for a custody change?"**_

"**Yes. If Bella wants to move up here, then I'll let her. Just tell me what I need to do."**

"_**Alright, since the parent with primary custody lives in the state of Arizona, then you are going to have to file this motion in an Arizona Family Court. If you already have an attorney that is willing to travel, then contact them first to issue the motion for the change in custody; if you do not have an attorney, a list of Family Court attorneys may be supplied to you…"**_

Renee is going to do her damnedest to drag this out, I just know it. I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. I'll admit, I didn't think everything through when I decided to come to dads, but I couldn't stand to stay with her for another moment… the slightest provocation… I would have killed her…

I may not have been sleeping, but I allowed my mind to drift in and out of consciousness. My internal clock told me it was a little after five when I heard a new voice…

"_**Cullen Residence."**_

"**Mrs. Cullen? This is Chief Swan, is Dr. Cullen available?"**

"_**Charlie! How many do I have to tell you? Call me Esme."**_

"**Sorry, Esme, I'm just in that professional mindset at the moment."**

"_**That's okay, dear, and Carlisle is right here, just one moment."**_

"**Thank you."**

"_**Yes, Charlie, how can I help you?"**_

"**Carlisle, this is a little difficult for me…"**

"_**Please, Charlie, you know you can ask anything of me."**_

"**I was wondering if you could give me your attorneys number, Jenks, I need to find a really good Family Court attorney in Arizona."**

"_**Of course… just one moment… Alright, it's…"**_

I've heard voices like theirs before… back when I was sixteen… I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me or not, its twisted sense of humor can be a real bitch sometimes…

"_**If there is anything else that you should need, Charlie, do not even hesitate to call."**_

"**Hopefully that wont be necessary, Carlisle, but thanks again."**

"_**You are very welcome, have a good evening, Chief."**_

"**Right, you too, Doc."**

There was a slight chuckle before the line went dead. I could hear dad exhale and groan lightly, most likely stretching. After just a few minutes I could hear him dialing again... A voice-mail answered,

"_**You have reached the law office of Jason Jenks. I am out of the office right now. Leave your name, contact number and a brief message and I will attempt to return your call at the first possible convenience. Thank you."**_

And beep…

"**Yes, Mr. Jenks, my name is Charlie Swan. I received your number from a family friend, a one Carlisle Cullen. I was hoping to speak with you in regards to a family court matter. If you could please give me a call back, I can be reached at…"**

It feels like it's around five-forty, I'm getting hungry. There was a knock at the door,

"**Hey, Bells, you hungry?"**

I gave a slight laugh and turned my head to look at dad,

"**You are a mind reader, I was just thinking that."**

He gave me a grin,

"**Well, right now, we have limited options…"**

I sat up and turned towards him, crossing my legs on my bed. I gave him my best smile,

"**Well, dad… I was actually thinking…"**

"**Oh boy…"**

"**Hey! Shush…"**

He rolled his eyes, but still gave me a smile.

"**How about… we order a few pizzas'… and you can call Michelle and see if she and Embry would like to join us…"**

I kept eye contact as I said this, I wasn't just placating him, I wanted him to know that I really wanted to get to know her for him.

He searched my eyes and evidently found what he was looking for because his face lit up like a child at Christmas.

"**Sure thing, Bells! You still like your same old?"**

"**Yep."**

I popped the 'p'.

"**Alright, I'll make the calls."**

He was halfway down the stairs when I called out to him,

"**Hey, dad!"**

"**Yeah, Bells?"**

"**I'm gonna go for a walk out back, is that alright?"**

"**Sure thing, just don't go too far, it'll probably take longer for Michelle to get here then it will the pizza."**

"'**Kay!"**

I was out the back door before dad was even able to pick up the phone. Trees pretty much surrounded the house. I took a deep breath, just letting the clean air fill me. There was a slight breeze, just barely there, but still noticeable… I should have brought my jacket, I just now thought of the temperature difference between Phoenix and Forks. People will start to think something is different about me if I don't keep up appearances...

I walked the trail just to the side of the house, once I was sure I was out of view… I was running. Now, these trails were no Arizona desert, but still, it felt like freedom… I was a good seven miles from the house when I allowed myself to stop running and to focus again on the anger my mother had awakened in me. I fell to the ground, shaking, it felt like my body was trying to rip itself apart. My hands flew to my hair, trying to rip the roots from my scalp until finally… I screamed…

* * *

I walked back along the trail, and through the backyard; dad was still the only person in the house. The door bell rang just as I came through the back door. Dad was approaching the front as I stepped out of the kitchen.

"**Hey, dad, I'm gonna grab a shower before coming back down to eat."**

"'**Kay, Bells!"**

I retrieved my sleep clothes, a black tank and boxer pajama set, from my bag and then entered the bathroom. I needed this shower; my muscles were still tense from my snap earlier. I could feel the unease just flow away with the pounding of the water. I was finally fully relaxed when I felt the crick in my neck go away. As I was drying off and pulling up my boxers, I realized that my bra was missing. I could have sworn I grabbed it with the rest of my clothes.

"**Hey, babe…"**

Whispering right outside the bathroom door…

"**When did you forget this here? How'd it even get out here?"**

"**Charlie…"**

A female's voice; that must be Michelle.

"**Wow, Shelly, are they growing?"**

"**Charlie…"**

Her voice wavered slightly,

"**That's not mine…"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I mean, that that bra is not mine… It's too big to be mine…"**

"**What?"**

"**Charlie…"**

I could hear the desperation in her voice,

"**Are you-?"**

I quickly covered my chest with my towel and cracked open the bathroom door,

"**Hey, dad, have you…"**

I spoke at a higher volume and pretended to be surprised by their close proximity,

"**Seen… my… bra…"**

I stared at the bra in dad's hands for added effect. Dad glanced at me then at the bra in his hands, then back again.

"**No… this is too big for-"**

"**My girls have been growin', dad."**

I deadpanned. He flushed, shoved my bra into Michelle's hands and then ran down the stairs. Ah, the mortification of seeing your grown child's undergarments…

I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She was slightly taller, maybe three or four inches, with a beautiful figure. Her long, glossy, straight black hair fell in between her shoulder blades. Her dark eyes appraised me in an odd way.

"**Well,"**

I began hoping my comment would break the ice,

"**I would imagine that Embry reacts in the same way when your clothes mix with his by accident…"**

She regarded me for another moment before finally letting a smirk cross her face,

"**Yes, he does, except with him, it's usually my underwear and he runs as if he is being shot upon."**

I gave a small laugh before reaching my hand out,

"**Bella."**

A glint flashed through her eyes before she accepted my hand,

"**Michelle, however, I would guess you already knew that."**

"**Yep, dad's been talking about you almost constantly."**

Her cheeks flushed just slightly. I cleared my throat,

"**Well now… this wasn't how I expected our first meeting to go, but oh well."**

"**Yes, not how I envisioned it either."**

Well, we're both women… I fully opened the door and removed my towel from my chest to run it through my hair. There was a soft gasp from the doorway, Michelle just stood there, mouth agape.

I furrowed my brows,

"**Michelle?"**

My voice seemed to snap her from her stupor,

"**Oh! My apologies, Bella, it's just that… they're huge!"**

"**Huh?"**

"**Your breasts!"**

The sound of drinks being spat out could be heard from downstairs. Michelle looked towards the stairs and shook her head,

"**Boys,"**

She sighed,

"**Finish getting dressed, Bella, the pizza is getting cold and I do not hold frequent conversations in bathrooms… except with your father…"**

She finished with a smug grin.

"**Seriously! Mom! Enough!"**

Her smug grinned grew. Ah, that must be Embry.

She walked down the stairs as I put on my bra and pulled my tank over my head. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow to get clothes. Maybe I could get Michelle to go with me…

After I tossed my dirty clothes into my room I headed down to eat. As I hit the bottom step, there was a sudden gasp. I doubt dad or Michelle could detect it, but there was a sudden increase in the smell of someone's arousal.

"**Embry,"**

Dad began, a look of promised death in his eyes,

"**I have seven guns in this house…"**

"**Yes,"**

Michelle added dryly,

"**And she's your possible future sister as well…"**

Dad's remark helped the boy to ease up a bit; Michelle's… nearly sent him over the edge, if the sudden blast of musk was any indication.

I took a quick moment to look the boy in front of me over. I say boy, because that's exactly what he was, a boy. Slightly gangly while yet taller than both Michelle and I, no developed muscle tone what so ever, I could picture a light wind blowing him away.

I took a few steps toward him before stopping and extending my hand,

"**Isabella Swan."**

Dad gave me a slight _oh shit_ look before turning back to Embry. The boy looked like his every wet dream had just come true. He stood and tried to purr seductively, and failed miserably I might add, taking my hand in both of his,

"**Embry, Embry Call. Where have you been hiding all my life, you sexy minx?"**

I could see dad's face turn red from anger before I looked over at Michelle, who was face palming herself. I turned back to the boy and removed my hand from both of his,

"**Michelle?"**

"**Do it."**

The words I wanted to hear… I seductively sauntered forward, placing my hands upon his chest, looking up at him through my lashes. His arousal increased,

"**You think you're somethin' hot, huh?"**

He smirked,

"**I may know a thing or two."**

"**Oh? So, you have some experience? You know how to… use it?"**

I asked, hoping he was the typical teenage male and understood my supposed innuendo, while tracing small circles across his lanky chest. His body did absolutely nothing to incite any kind of excitement within my own.

His disgusting smirk widened,

"**Oh, baby… I've been known to take girls to heaven…"**

Michelle's face was buried in her hands, her body shook… ah, she's laughing…

"**Oh, really?"**

A devilish little grin graced my lips, before I stuck my tongue out to lick them slowly,

"**So… You believe that you have what it takes to satisfy me, to bring me immeasurable amounts of pleasure, to… take me to heaven?"**

The last part was whispered into his ear, my hand slid slowly down to the button of his pants,

"**Baby, I'll have you screamin' my name…"**

I flicked the button of his pants open, before sliding his zipper down…

Dad looked horrified; the only thing keeping him is his seat was Michelle's silent laughter. Embry didn't even notice their wordless communication; his focus was completely on me, his eyes hooded.

My hand slunk into his boxers and encompassed his impressive length… Well, it would have been impressive… for a toddler… maybe…

I started to slowly stroke him when he let out a deep groan,

"**Ah, yeah… just like that…"**

His eyes closed, his head tilted back,

"**Yeah… uh, harder…"**

Bingo!

"**Is this hard enough for you?"**

I deadpanned as my hand shot from his pathetic dick to his nuts, and squeezed... with a little excessive force…

His eyes flew open and he screamed, a high pitched little squeal, before dropping to the floor.

Michelle was crying, she was laughing so hard; dad had winced when Embry had screamed: pissed at him or not, male sympathy pain.

I looked down at the dismal excuse of the male species. Clearly the boy had never been shown his place. I towered above him from his fetal position on the floor, my arms crossed… I could feel the anger coming back slightly…

"**Lust… is a sin, Embry, regardless if the object you are lusting after is another person, or an object. Here's a little fun-fact: did you know that sins sometimes string together with other sins? To lust after something that isn't yours, could also be greed, coveting more than you need. Coveting something that someone else has, could turn to envy. Believing yourself to be the embodiment of male perfection: pride. Thinking others should work for your attentions, while you do nothing: sloth."**

I'm close to snapping again…

"**That's five sins I've noticed and I've only just met you… Five sins you will one day have to answer for... I must admit though… I commit wrath quite frequently. You see… I have anger issues that cannot be resolved. No matter what I take it out on, my temper always seems to get out of hand, and do you know how you set me off? Treating women in such derogatory manners… Sexy minx? What the fuck is that? Just because I'm naturally beautiful, and I'm not being a conceited bitch when I say that, I don't flaunt anything, doesn't mean I'm some sort of horny sexual goddess or whatever. I still happen to be a virgin, thank you."**

I was glaring daggers at the boy; the air in the living room seemed to be sweltering. I tore my gaze away from him and turned to look at both dad and Michelle; dad was watching me, he peered into my eyes with a look of awe and pride, Michelle had a smirk on her face as she stared down at Embry,

"**How did it feel, dear, to have your nuts crushed?"**

I couldn't keep the smile or laugh away, jeez, I already loved this woman. I turned to dad and gave him a thumbs up: she's a keeper.

**A/N: We have a dream, a brief history, a bit of an understanding of Bella and Charlies relationship, and Michelle and Embry.**

**I'll admit, I was having trouble getting into this, not in the sense of lack of motivation, but that I was having trouble trying to decide if I was going to be one of those people who put every single detail up to the number of jewels around a word on a t-shirt, or be so vague that you could put the characters into whatever outfit you wanted to visualize them in. Being a typical male, you would think it would be the latter, but I know from reading other fanfic's and actual books that going into just a little bit of detail, every once and a while, helps to give you a better picture.**

**Anyway, please, feel free to review.**


End file.
